No More Drama
by Empress of Insanity
Summary: if you're the kind of person who likes happy endings and sweet love stories...then i suggest u don't read this fanfic...this fanfic is about Trunks and Pan and is deep, sorrowful, and terribly devastating..ehh read it anyway..it's one of my best r/r!


note:  
  
Hey everybody!! I'm back! i know my last fanfic totally sucked..but hopfully this one   
is better. Now let me warn you that this is looong and very very sad. So if you can't bear unhappy endings..  
then i suggest you stop reading this instant. Sorry i only have one chapter for this whole thing but just bare   
with me. Oh and this story is based on a song called "No More Drama" by Mary J. Blige. So keep in mind that i am  
not stealing lyrics. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*  
  
No More Drama  
  
  
*So tired, tired of this drama  
No more, no more  
I wanna be free  
I'm so tired, so tired*  
  
  
Trunks brushed his hands through his hair. He was sitting in his office, work scattered all over his metal desk. His   
foot was tapping the blue-green carpet. He looked out the window to his left, he didnt want to take it anymore. The   
room was dark, suiting his mood. He got up from his chair and strode over to the window. It was 1 o' clock and a bright   
afternoon, but everything looked dull and gray. The office was quite large, but Trunks could feel the walls closing in   
on him. The clock on the wall, over his office couch seemed unbearably loud. He could hear each annoying "tick" from it   
amd wished he could get away. He pictured Pan in his mind. Her beautiful, soft face flashed before him.   
  
"No! No more! I've got to get over this!!! I wanna be free. I'm tired of being so pathetic. Come on Trunks..be strong." He said to himself.  
  
But it was too late. His stomache started to swirl, his head bagging with pain. He felt tears come to his eyes. Holding his  
angst in, he sat on the couch and held his head in his hands.  
  
Bulma opened the door quietly and took a peek at Trunks. She took one look at him and new exactly what was wrong. Pan had  
left him.  
  
  
  
*Broken heart again  
Another lesson learned  
Better know your friends  
Or else you will get burned  
Gotta count on me  
Cause I can guarantee  
That I'll be fine*  
  
  
Pan wiped the tears from her face. Her lungs were gasping for air. She had been crying all morning and hadn't eaten much for  
quite a while. Her baby-blue carpet was darkened from her heavy feet striding back and forth over, and over again. All over her room  
were pictures of Trunks and her together. They were so happy, so in love.   
  
Pan grabbed the hundredth tissue from the tissue box and blew her nose.  
  
"How could I have let this happen?! All over a stupid fight!! A little stupid fight! It was all my fault" Pan screamed, while stomping  
the floor in rage.  
  
She encountered what happened a week earlier. She couldn't even remember what they were fighting about. But whatever it was, it got  
bigger and bigger, until she couldn't control things anymore.   
  
She felt like she was sinking into a world of nothingness. She fell on her bed and cried some more. oOoh what would she ever do without  
Trunks by her side. She sweared that she would never love again  
  
Videl opened the door slightly to look at Pan. She hated seing Pan so miserable like this. She had been utterly sour for days, and no matter  
what Videl tried to do...Pan pushed her away furiously. She knew what it was. Trunks once again. Videl wondered what ever could have happened.  
  
  
*What a player fool  
Go through ups and downs  
Nowhere and all the time  
You wouldn't be around  
Or maybe I like the stress  
Cause I was young and restless  
But that was long ago  
I don't wanna cry no more*  
  
  
Trunks got up from the couch and planned to take a little drive around the city, just to calm him down. He put on his black suit jacket,   
got the keys to his car and walked to the door. There he saw his mother standing in the doorway. He stode straight up to her.  
  
"I'm taking a drive." He said in a dull tone.  
  
"Oh no you're not. Not until you tell me what's happening." Bulma said as she blocked the doorway.  
  
"It nothing mother!! I'm fine!!" Trunks was surprised at the tone of his gown voice.  
  
Bulma was taken aback. Trunks had never spoken to her that way. "You're not fine, obviously." She said, trying to stay calm. She was still his mother  
and he couldn't do anything about it. "I've watched you the past few days, you're in terrible shape. I know you're hurting inside and I want to help   
you. You can talk to me about anything. You know that. I understand that Pan has given you a hard time, but you have to take this step by step. Take it   
easy." Bulma said. Deep sympathy shown through her face. She tried to put her hand on Trunk's shoulder.  
  
Although Trunks knew his mother meant well, he stomped his foot and flicked Bulma's hand off his shoulder. Right now, he couldn't tolerate anything or  
anybody standing in his way.  
  
"No!!! No you don't understand!!" Trunks yelled. "You don't know what pain i've been through, so how can you possibly help?? I can't take this anymore!!  
Pan was mine. She was my everything, my resolution. But now it's over. All over!! I hate this. I hate her!! This just has to stop. Right now. So get out  
of my way!!!"   
  
Trunks shoved his mother aside and ran out of the building.  
  
Bulma had underestimated the hurtful pain inside of him. It was worse than anything she had seen.  
But it was too late now. As the employees watched in shock, Trunks was running away from his compact surroundings and Bulma was wide-eyed and speechless.  
  
"Oh Trunks" She breathed. "What's happened to you?"  
  
  
*No more pain (no more pain)  
No more game (no more game messin with my mind)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
No oone's gonna make me hurt again  
No more tears (no more tears, I'm tired of cryin everynight)  
No more fears (no more fears, I really don't wanna cry)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
I don't ever wanna hurt again  
Wanna speak my mind, wanna speak my mind*  
  
  
Pan sat up from her bed and blew her nose from that last session of crying. She couldn't deny it it any longer. The one thing that had started this whole  
tragedy. She had cheated on Trunks. Her one true love. They were having a small fight. It went on for so long. She wanted to get back at him so badly. She couldn't  
even remember what they were fighting about, but she knew she had done a horrible thing. She had sex with one of his friends just to get revenge. What was she thinking???  
Nothing is worse than losing Trunk's trust like that. And he had seen it. He had seen it all. Well how could he not? She had sex with that guy in Trunk's own bedroom!! It may  
seem like Pan was a disgusting person for doing this, but she was drunk, and angry. She led that guy on, but didnt mean for it to go that far. She wanted to apologize to   
Trunk's...but she just couldn't face him! It was so devastating. She remembered seeing the pain on his face and all she wanted to do was die.  
  
"Hey...that's not such a bad idea." Pan sobbed. "Just crumpling up and dying would be perfect right now."   
  
Pan decided that she would take a walk outside, just to take a breather. But the storm inside her wasn't over yet.  
  
She put on an orange vest and slipped on her sneakers. Just as she was about to walk out, she saw her mother in the hallway. She tried to pass her, without exposing her face, red  
from tears.  
  
Videl didnt fall for it. "Where are you going honey?" Videl said soothingly.  
  
"Nowhere." Pan said hoarsly. She walked as fast as she could toward the stairs.  
  
"Stop right there young lady!" Videl yelled. She wasn't about to let her daughter go without her not knowing anything. "What's going on? You know you can talk to me about anything  
honey, i'm always here for you. I've seen you the past week, you're absolutely out of it. It's Trunks isn't it? I know it's painful to see him with another girl...but if he can't   
treat you the way you need to be treated then screw him!!! You can find someone else beacuse i know you're strong Pan. You would never do anything so low as to cheat on your one true love,  
but Trunks obviously is...and it isn't worth all your pain. You're better than that"  
  
Pan cringed with guilt. Her mother thought TRUNKS cheated on HER. What a big mistake. Trunks with another girl, how ridiculous. But it wasn't ridiculous, because Pan was the one  
who cheated on Trunks. Pan was the one who hurt him. Pan was the one who sunk so low. Pan was the one who treated Trunks like shit. She doesn't deserve him. Her mother is even giving  
her credit for being so good. Pan was sure she wanted to die now. She didnt even deserve being alive.  
  
"No mother!!! No you don't understand!!! I'm hurting more than you could ever know!! I'm so horrible. I can't take this anymore...I can't take you anymore!!! I hate everybody!!!   
Everybody!!!!"  
  
Pan ran down the stairs and practically broke the door as she swung it open with all her might. She ran away, away. Never to return.   
  
Videl was stumped...was it something she said? Videl felt tears coming to her own eyes.   
  
"Oh Pan, my poor baby." She said to herself softly.  
  
  
*It feel so good  
When you let go  
Avoid these drama in your life  
Now you're free from all the pain  
Free from all the game  
Free from all the stress  
So bye your happiness  
I don't know  
Only God knows where the story is  
For me, but I know where the story begins  
It's up to us to choose  
Whatever we win or loose  
And I choose to win*  
  
  
Trunks was driving at incredible speed on the highway. It somehow numbed his anger. He kept thinking about how he caught Pan and that guy in his bed. His own bed!!! He was so enraged, yet he kept  
thinking about the look in Pan's eyes. What was she thinking??? He had loved her so very much. And all because of that stupid little fight they had!!! So stupid!! He couldn't take it anymore.   
He can't take her glowing face, her beautiful voice, her wonderful smile. The way she smelled when she was in his arms and the way her hair blew in the wind. The way her lucious lips moved so slowly when she spoke. Now  
all thrown away. He couldn't even remember what they fought about. This was all wasted. He couldn't go back to live his life normally. He can't stand living in this world so miserable. This all has to end.   
Now.  
  
The highway was deserted, and he saw a construction sign up ahead. The bridge was being rebuilt and he had to take a detour, or else he would fall straight into the ocean. No. He wouldn't take that detour.  
He knew exactly where he was going. He drove his car faster. His last minutes of thoughts were depressing. He said softly to himself:  
  
"Pan...oh my dear Pan. I loved you with all my heart, it hurts that it has to end this way. Good-bye....forever...i'll love you always...no matter what you did to me..i'll remember how you looked that night.  
It's imprinted in my mind. I loved you even then...and I love you now. This is the end of my pain."  
  
Trunk's car hit all the contruction signs and flew off the last remains of the road. His car fell head straight into the water...and it would be obvious to anybody that he was gone.  
  
  
*No more pain (no more pain)  
No more game (tired of your playin' game with my mind)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
No more, no more, No more, no more  
No more tears (no more tears, no more cryin every night)  
No more fears (no more waking be up in the morning)  
No drama, no more in my life*  
  
  
Pan stopped abruptly. She had ran all the way up the cliff. Now she was standing on a ledge...the ocean below her. Anything that fell down that far would certainly die. Pan thought for a while.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening to me." She said. Tears once again rolling down her soft cheeks. Pan kept thinking about how Trunks caught her with that guy in his bed. Dammit!!! The guy wasn't even that good!!  
  
  
It was all my fault. Pan started sobbing now. "All my fault!!!" She looked up at the heavens and searched for an answer...anything. She will never forget how her and Trunks were. His big blue eyes and blushing  
face. His purple hair and a smile that could melt even ice caps from the North Pole. How warm she felt when he hugged her. How safe she felt when she was with him. And when she kissed him, she knew where she belonged.  
Pan snapped back into reality. That was all gone. All wasted. All beacause of her impulsive actions. She couldn't take it anymore. No longer would she live in a world full of guilt and misery. She looked at the waves  
crashing down below her, and she knew what she had to do. She didnt deserve Trunks, and she certainly didnt deserve to live.   
  
Her last few heartbeats were weak. She said softly to herself:  
  
"Oh my dear Trunks...I'm soo, soo sorry for what i have done, but i know that i can never take it back. What i did to you was sick and the last thing this world needs is another hurtful person like me. I'm saying good-bye  
to you now, but i will never stop loving you. You were so much to me...i've loved you all my life...and i still love you now. This is the end of my tears."  
  
Pan closed her eyes and walked off the edge of the cliff. She felt the wind rip around her...and she fell into the water. It would be obvious to anybody that Pan was long gone.  
  
  
No more drama, no more drama  
No more drama, no more drama  
NO MORE DRAMA  
NO MORE DRAMA  
NO MORE DRAMA  
NO MORE DRAMA  
NO MORE DRAMA  
No more drama in my life  
So tired, tired of this drama  
  
  
The interesting thing is...they both hit the same, cold ocean at the same, sorrowful time......... their poor souls will never be put to rest.   
All beacuse of one, little, fight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
